Gimme Some Lovin'
by JR Salazar
Summary: Ultra Maniac ficcy. Spoilers a plenty. Go. Enjoy. Phase 13 up.
1. Phase 1: Ayu

I haven't seen a lot of Ultra Maniac fanfics, but I hope that this one gets the ball going. It is a simple poem collective. Hope you like it...  
Warning: Rated PG-13 for possible shoujo-ai, lemons, limes, oranges, apples, fruit baskets-oops, wrong manga...did I mention...spoilers?  
  
********  
Gimme Some Lovin'  
Phase 1:  
Ayu  
  
Yeah, you can say I rock.  
Because I wanna.  
You can say I look cool.  
Because I am.  
  
So the bottom line was,  
What have you been smoking  
When you got yourself into this?  
The bitch of it is,  
I haven't taken a puff  
Since the day I was born.  
And it all changed one fine day.  
  
Kaji...what a dope.  
Always bagging on me.  
Sometimes I feel insecure.  
  
After talking two him  
Within the last 48 hours,  
I bump into someone  
Who is lost in her own  
Misery.  
  
She's trying to look for something  
She lost the other day.  
Little did I know,  
When I found it,  
It would turn  
My  
World  
Up  
Side  
Down.  
  
That cheeky angel  
Would follow me everywhere  
Like a paparazzi  
On a Sunday Morning,  
No Doubt about that!  
  
A snoop here,  
A snoop there,  
A snoop from one place  
To the other.  
  
Big brother?  
Not even close.  
Big sister?  
Sort of, but not there.  
Annoying brat?  
Warmer...  
But she's not family.  
Then again, she will be.  
And I won't even know it.  
  
One day, I have to take on  
This top-class  
Tennis playboy  
Named Tsujiai Hiroki.  
  
And then, Sakura-san  
(That's her name)  
Turns me into  
A boy.  
The reason:  
She's a witch,  
A good one,  
Sort of like Glenda,  
But only in the diminutive.  
  
I shouldn't have eaten that  
Chocolate Whopper.  
Now I look like   
One of those rockers  
From T.M. Revolution.  
Malice Mizer, Dee Dee Ramone   
Send help!  
  
It didn't work, though.  
I wanted to get the hell  
Out of here.  
  
...dammit...  
  
*******  
End Phase 1  
Feedback...o kudasai? 


	2. Phase 2: Denial

Here is the next chapter. Enjoy, my brave new world...  
*******  
Gimme Some Lovin'  
Phase 2:  
Denial  
  
My integrity: tainted.  
I am a writing ball of fire,  
Waiting to burn,  
Waiting to unleash,  
Waiting to release.  
  
My new friend, the little witch,  
Comes out to say hello to me.  
Such bad timing,  
Yet circumstancial.  
  
I guess I'm a really cool person,  
Aren't I.?  
Boy, I wish it were the reverse.  
The world today...awful.  
  
And Nina tells me  
That if she lets someone spill  
The beans,  
I will be deleted  
Like that Lain fella  
Whose friend committed suicide  
And turned into a computer.  
  
Perverts...I'm surrounded by perverts.  
Such is the life of a girl like me.  
  
The day's lesson,  
And I am oblivious to know  
That Nina has found another  
Solution for a problem.  
Clairvoyant? No, she's not Miss Cleo.  
Foresighted? No, she's not a horse.  
Willing to do anything to make me happy?  
Well, I didn't think of it that way...  
  
I took this ring,  
And it shocked the boys  
Like a swig of white lightning.  
  
Too much, too soon.  
  
...damn you, Nina...  
...you overdid it...  
  
Wait a minute!  
Did I just sense déjà vu?  
My life gets twisted  
Every day.  
  
Curse.  
The five-letter word of doom.  
  
At last, an errand.  
An opportunity for release.  
Little did he know,  
The errand-giver  
Got the buzz,  
Like all the other boys  
Before.  
  
Beep-beep, beep-beep, yeah...  
I am the messenger  
Of electrical doom.  
How schizophrenic.  
  
I tell my friend Kaji  
That I will be meeting with the nurse,  
And I fall, only to realize,  
That when he held me,  
He didn't get shocked.  
  
And I fall into the bubble void  
That had devolved so many girls  
Into literal piles of goo.  
  
Then again, he did.  
  
After I got my bag back  
A few hours later,  
I look at him in the infirmary.  
He looks so beautiful,  
I feel like I want to   
marry   
him   
right   
now.  
  
I get interrupted by Tsujiai-kun.  
He sneaks a dirty glance at me.  
I am a basket case.  
  
The ring breaks.  
I love those slits I leer  
At Nina. Makes me feel loved,  
No?  
********  
End Phase 2  
Feedback. Love it, or lose it. 


	3. Phase 3: Searching

And...here we go again! Enjoy Phase 3!  
********  
Gimme Some Lovin'  
Phase 3:  
Searching  
  
Morning comes,  
And Kaji feels better.  
I am relieved,  
And irked.  
  
I hope my playing  
Of the Paparazzi  
Did not instigate Tsujiai's  
Dirty glance  
At me.  
But maybe it did.  
  
Nina's back at it again,  
Reading a book,  
People getting away from her  
At every corner.  
  
Me and Nina.   
What are we an equivalent of?  
Bonnie and Clyde? Please?  
Abbott and Costello? In your dreams?  
Romeo and Juliet? No way.  
Nobita and Doraemon?  
Well, she said so.  
  
Now I see,  
She has a hankering for  
Tsujiai-kun.  
Another dirty glare.  
Another chance to request  
Sanctuary, sanctuary, sanctuary.  
  
A brief discussion with Tsuji,  
And he seems to be an okay guy.  
Key word: SEEMS.  
  
Robert Mathau, Jack Lemon,  
Please pray for us!  
(Me and Nina, that is.)  
  
I want love.  
But I can't find it.  
Is it okay  
For me  
To make love  
To someone...  
...else?  
  
Please come home,  
Last year's October,  
Red as a rose.  
  
He thinks of me  
As someone who  
Is cool-looking.  
Those compliments  
Have turned into a mask.  
  
But Nina won't go away.  
She must be hanging on to me  
Like a remora to a shark,  
A flea to a dog,  
Ants to ice cream.  
  
One day, she makes some jellybeans,  
But the wrong person eats them.  
I become grounds  
For rape, slander, molestation,  
A whole lotta love,  
As Led Zeppelin would say it.  
  
Tsujiai-kun must really like me.  
Does he mean it?  
I'll never know.  
I was about...  
To get my first kiss...  
...and I felt a good sigh of relief  
As he left before  
Our lips would meet.  
  
I could only conclude.  
  
Me and Nina are best friends.  
And I still wonder (for her at least)  
If it's more than that...  
********  
End Phase 3.  
You bettah...gimme some feedback (gimme some feedback),  
gimme some feedback (gimme some feedback),  
gimme some feedback every day! 


	4. Phase 4: Sakureiru Lemons

"You see, we're born, born, born to be alive..." -Patrick Hernandez  
  
Anyways, on with the next chapter...nyo.  
  
********  
Gimme Some Lovin'  
Phase 4:  
Sakureiru == Lemons  
  
Dum dum...please stay...  
Dum dum...please stay...  
  
My friend's father  
Is not of this world,  
While her mother  
Is.  
  
How cool is that?  
  
And then, Mr. Happy-Turned-Lucky  
Sneaks into our conversation  
In vain,  
As an old "nemesis"  
Named Hirota Akiho  
Comes into the picture.  
She's one mean dude,  
I can give you that.  
  
One day,  
A blind date  
That fraternities  
And their significant  
Sorority others  
Would beam in pride on  
Was realized.  
  
They needed two more blokes  
To fill the fruit basket.  
Unfortunately, I had to be one of them.  
And I was thinking of that Canadian song  
That went,  
"Lemons in a dangerous time, lemons in a dangerous time..."  
  
It played in my head, and I don't deny it.  
Of course, my friend has to play the tomboy as well.  
Mintna Bokura send help...  
  
"Lemons in a dangerous time, lemons in a dangerous time..."  
  
It's like stopping karaoke,  
Leading up to that first kiss.  
Sake was on the house that night.  
At least for the older congregation.  
  
I see competition  
For my Kaji-kun.  
And I am not surprised.  
  
A lie, a lie, a big fat lie.  
Does Kaji like someone else?  
I don't believe that.  
And it all ended  
With a kiss from her.  
Akiho.  
  
It wasn't my fault,  
But then again, it was.  
Self-flagellation   
Towards Cloud Nine   
Seems discretely tempting.  
********  
End Phase 4.  
  
"My happiness, slowly creeping back, now you're at home...I know, I know, I know what is inside..." -Powderfinger  
  
I am awaiting your feedback...flames will be used to roast Saddam Pussein's carcass. 


	5. Phase 5: Cookies and borrowed time

"I took what I could get, Yes I took what I could get. She looked at me with the big brown eyes and said, 'You ain't seen nothin yet, baby you just ain't seen nothin yet...you ain't been around.' That's what she told me."  
-B.T.O.  
  
Gimme Some Lovin'  
Phase 5:  
Cookies and borrowed time  
  
I feel as if I-no, Nina and I  
Are on borrowed time.  
Whatever that is...  
  
One day, these friends of mine  
Handed me some cookies.  
Rather tasty, but...  
Kaji seems to get his groove on too.  
Makes me feel so...  
Unwanted.  
  
Nina thinks the same way.  
We are so alike.  
Well, not exactly.  
He's perfect, Kaji is.  
At least, that's how I perceive him.  
If he wants me,  
He can have me for life.  
But are there  
Other, more lovelier  
Options...?  
  
Being honest is one thing,  
But speaking in an honest tone  
Is another, as the little wannabe witch  
Put into perspective.  
  
Now what could this snack do?  
Will Kaji-kun want me  
All his own?  
I'd have to be on Cloud 9  
Just to hear that  
Sweet music to my ears.  
  
Tsujiai is in the way,  
And Nina agrees  
With that.  
How brazen.  
  
We talked it over,  
Me and Nina,  
Over borrowed time.  
  
But, the thing about  
Nina the witch  
Is that she isn't bright,  
But she's determined.  
Just like me.  
We are so alike.  
Is that what makes our bond stronger?  
We are so, so, SO alike.  
Committed, strong-willed,  
But weak-hearted.  
  
Kaji comes into the light,  
Now comes my chance.  
Will he eat the sugar?  
  
He plays a little  
Beating around the bush.  
He didn't understand  
The big picture.  
Or does he?  
  
Kaji has a different  
State of mind.  
I still have a chance,  
And I hand him  
The chocolate.  
  
And then...  
He hands it...  
To me.  
  
And the bomb drops out.  
The cat's out of the bag,  
And my mind gets raped.  
Oh boy...  
  
Nina noticed  
That Kaji  
Threw the cookies  
Away in a basket case.  
And then,  
Kaji sees Nina.  
Oops.  
She tries to escape,  
But trips  
And falls.  
Double Oops.  
  
He doesn't want those cookies, he says.  
This was a secret  
Between Kaji and Nina.  
Don't ask,  
Don't tell.  
  
And suddenly,  
Nina's world  
Turns into  
Nothing.  
  
Those two, Kaji and Nina  
Were on borrowed time.  
And they didn't deny it.  
  
******  
End Phase 5 


	6. Phase 6: Nina

"So why don't you use it,   
Try not to bruise it,   
Buy time, don't lose it..."  
-Duran Duran, The Reflex  
  
For this chapter: I've decided to put in my thoughts on Nina, sidetracking from Ayu. Enjoy.  
  
*********  
Gimme Some Lovin'  
Phase 6:  
Nina  
  
I'm not a genius.  
I can tell you that much.  
Nothing more.  
  
I misplace things.  
I'm clumsy,  
I lack execution  
And efficiency.  
But I'm never short of love  
For my girlfriend Ayu.  
  
Ayu's more than just a friend.  
I have to admit.  
They say that she has that  
Knack, that reflex  
That leaves you answered with  
An exclamation.  
And that's why I like her.  
Ever since she helped my find  
My little magic box,  
I've been doing all I can  
To repay her,  
And it's a hefty load  
That I'm bringing back.  
  
She's the only one that knows me.  
Maybe too well.  
And she's friends with Kaji.  
That's not too shabby either.  
One time, I tried to  
Give him some snacks   
To make up with Ayu.  
Instead, his friend Tsujiai  
Comes along,  
Eats it,  
And chaos breaks loose.  
  
Another time,  
Ayu gets physically harassed  
By the guys  
Who want to take advantage  
Of her form.  
So I made this ring,  
But it ends up  
To be all too shocking  
To touch.  
  
And later,  
She tries to take a shot  
Of Kaji sleeping,  
But Tsujiai sees that,  
Gives her a dirty glare,  
And makes her an  
Emotional  
Basket  
Case.  
  
And then, there was the time  
In which I turned Ayu into a guy.  
That didn't work, either.  
Plus, I couldn't find the reversal spells.  
See, I come from a family of witches,  
But it seems obvious that  
I am the weakest link.  
Plus, I flunked at my old school,  
So I ended up at Shuei  
To make up for lost and borrowed time.  
  
And there was the time in which  
Both of us became guys.  
I'm Jin. He's Ayuo.  
We're boy friends.  
Ayu got her first kiss,  
But it's from a girl.  
  
And, I never admit this,  
But I feel envious.  
Why wasn't I the one to do that?  
Oh sure, in our disguises  
It would be deemed queer,  
But me kissing Ayu?  
I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world.  
  
One time, after Tsujiai finds himself again,  
Ayu thinks of me and says to herself,  
If she loves me this much,   
She won't leave me easily anyways.  
  
Nothing can be closer to the truth.  
If Kaji denies you,  
And your heart gets broken,  
I'm still here to cheer you up.  
You got my back, and I got yours.  
  
Come to think of it,  
I was reading Doraemon one morning,  
And Ayu is disgusted that she is akin to Nobita.  
But I would be completely shattered  
If she sang that Beatles song  
That reminds me of the poor sap.  
  
I have to admit, though, Nobita makes that   
Custodian and college wannabe from Hinata Sou  
And that brat from Mabase  
Look like a couple of geniuses.  
Maybe Shizuka would be a better reflection on Ayu,  
But then Kaji would have to be Nobita...or Tsujiai...  
  
I'd better read Marmalade Boy instead.  
  
But I love her. I love Ayu.  
If she were my sister, I'd be chained to her.  
She's too vital to my survival  
Outside the Magic Kingdom.  
  
And NO, I am not talking about Disneyland.  
But that's a different story.  
I doubt Snow White, Cinderella, Jasmine, Belle, Ariel, Briar Rose,  
I doubt any of those gals have little boxes with them  
That can connect to a computer  
And create whatever their lonely,  
Broken,   
Softened hearts desire.  
They want the world.  
  
But I just want a better grade.  
And a diploma.  
And a new lease on life.  
  
And a relationship with my Ayu.  
  
I love you, Ayu Tateishi.  
And I don't deny it.  
Do I...?  
  
********  
End Phase 6  
  
Feedback, everyone.  
  
"Please Please Me, woah yeah, like I please you..."   
-The Beatles 


	7. Phase 7: Eden

I finally got to check out the episodes of Ultra Maniac! It's quite a yummy series, so delicious that I wished there was more shoujo-ai with this. Hopefully in the later episodes they will show more hints of waffy shoujo-ai...I love that stuff; it turns Ayu and Nina from regular people into goddesses. Definitely. v^_^v  
  
Anyway, you may have noticed that in the first 5 phases, I interpreted the first 5 chapters of the manga. I will return to the manga story at hand (if there are any new scanlations of new chapters from Dejiko... _"), right now, I have decided to put in a few short stories. Some could be based on the anime version, but that is up to me to decide.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Rated PG-13/R. Watch out for some fun, waffy sexual innuendos in this and in the next few ones. I have such a naughty, but cute mind, mm-hmm. But it may not be there, so keep your eyes-I meant, your FINGERS crossed! Heheheh...  
  
*******  
  
Gimme Some Lovin'  
Phase 7:  
Eden  
  
Do you really love me that much, Nina?  
Please tell me. I won't be mean to you.  
I just want to know.  
  
You know it, I know it, the whole school  
For all I care knows it.  
We are twin girlfriends.  
  
Sometimes, I don't want to tell Kaji-kun  
That. That I am in love with you.  
Or rather,  
You fell in love with me,  
And I could only follow suit  
For such an intimate devotion.  
  
At first, I would get irritated  
After I handed you back your computer.  
You were so happy back then,  
And you still are now.  
  
You follow me wherever I go.  
The shopping mall,  
The tennis courts,  
The hallways  
That lead to classrooms  
That talk about penetration,  
Masturbation, and windswept elation.  
You take my lead.  
I should follow yours.  
  
Sometimes, because of you,  
I'm that much more of a woman.  
And sometimes, I forget to tell Kaji-kun  
That I have feelings for you.  
I forget, but if I tell him,  
My whole world would fall apart.  
  
And you would be there to patch it up.  
  
I should visit the Magic Kingdom someday,  
Bring boxes of chocolates, candy,  
Music, mirth and merriment  
To your family and friends from abroad.  
Make them feel like I am  
Part of your family too.  
Isn't that special?  
  
I don't care if you say Yes, No,  
Or, "I can't answer, dearest,"  
Because no matter what,  
I always think of you.  
  
The thought of you makes my body  
Radiant all over.  
It reminds more of that time  
When we were sleeping together  
For what seemed like forever  
In a pink bed,  
With cherry laced all over.  
  
It was more than just making out.  
It was about you and me  
Uniting as one.  
And when it was all over,  
We felt stronger,  
We felt braver,  
We felt we could carry the crosses  
That the demons of hate, strife, and greed  
Carry onto us.  
  
Your head and hands  
Resting, cuddling, embracing my bosom  
As if it were the fetish of life  
Made me feel so happy inside.  
Ohhh, words can't express  
Your love for me  
And my love for you.  
Touching me there  
After the two of us  
Went all the way  
In the stilled middle of the night  
Was...  
It possibly was  
The best thing you ever did to me.  
I never forgot about that. It wasn't a dream.  
And I hope you do it again.  
  
I don't care. I don't care.  
I'm gonna love you forever.  
I want you to remember that.  
You make me  
Somebody  
That I want to be,  
That I long to be,  
That I will be...  
  
I am Eve, and you are Eve.  
We are lovers,  
And you know what?  
We might as well stay in Eden  
Forever.  
*********   
  
End Phase 7  
Feedback! Pleeeeeeaaaasey Please! 


	8. Phase 8: Mr Irrelevant

I was listening to two good songs: the Spanish version of "Hotel California" by the Gypsy Kings (which sounds very worldly and refreshing), and "A Day in the Life" by the Beatles. Both songs inspired me while I was watching the episodes of Ultra Maniac. At this point, you can download the subtitled videos, just use BitTorrent, and you're set.  
  
Anyway, there's this sneaky nerd named Jun Kawakajima (I believe that's his name in proper English form). He seems to know about Nina's alter-ego, and aspires to make it known to the world. Therefore, I have decided to (at least for this chapter) divert from the waffy fruits and head into some idealistic dramatization. Anime spoilers, but it's worth it, baby. Enjoy.  
  
********  
Gimme Some Lovin  
Phase 8:  
Mr. Irrelevant  
  
Hey. My name's Jun, and I have one purpose:  
To make Sakura Nina's identity known  
To a candid world.  
  
Some call me Iinchou.  
That's because I'm the class prez.  
Sweet, no?  
I'm usually referred to as...  
Kawakajima-kun.  
But you can call me...  
  
Mr. Irrelevant.  
A spoiled iconoclast trying to survive  
In an middle-class,  
Work hard, play hard, party hard  
Society.  
Rarely imitated, never duplicated,  
Save that stupid moron from Hinata Sou.  
(Like I care.  
At least I'm gonna go to Toudai.  
He isn't, as far as I know.)  
  
Anyway...  
I know, I know, this is an ambition  
That is brazen, and I understand that.  
But I think of it this way:  
It's an attempt to make her famous,  
And give me some money  
That I long deserve!  
(It's very hard tuition to get at Shuei,  
I can tell you that much.)  
  
It's a long story on how this all fell  
Into retrospective.  
  
One day, I was shopping at a  
Local supermarket  
In the suburbs of Tokyo.  
There was this weird girl  
Who looked like one of those  
Card Captors, but wasn't.  
Not. Even. Close.  
  
Anyway, she had this cute kitty  
That doubled as a silver-haired brat  
That eats spaghetti for a favorite plate.  
On top of that, she flies a scooter,  
But she can't control it.  
Well, barely.  
She's not smart,  
She's not strong,  
But she does have ambition and perseverance.  
Things I have naturally.  
  
I never forgot about that.  
Especially when the imposter   
Card Captor resurfaced  
As a transfer exchange student.  
  
Whenever I try to capture  
Her, so to make it known to   
This candid world I lived in for so long,  
It turns to waste.  
  
She's not a good magician, either.  
But she escapes so well.  
One time, though, I managed to see  
Her, again in her Card Captor garb,  
Sans Clow Cards, of course,  
At an outdoor retreat  
In the West Hills.  
No, I wasn't bought a new life,  
But I was brought with a new memory.  
  
Sometimes, I visualize her,  
Walking next to me in her  
Cheesy Card Captor garb.  
I don't think Kinomoto-san  
Would like it to see someone  
Who looks like her,  
And acts even worse than her.  
  
I think Keroberos (I don't call him Cerberus,   
a Greek god already has the copyrights to that)  
Would outdo Rio anytime.  
  
Even the principal has to   
Watch  
My  
Every  
Move  
As well.  
I feel...like I am the principal's pet.  
It's fine with me,  
But it has nothing to do with me.  
  
The more I think about it,  
Ayu and Nina seem very funny together.  
A comedy pair, as Tsujiai once put it.  
  
I think Nina would be more worth her  
Card Captor garb, if she didn't need  
Her computer. She'd definitely make  
The world a better place.  
Disappointing, but that's typical of her.  
  
But still, Nina has good intentions,  
Has good ambitions,  
And excellent perseverance.  
She doesn't show it,  
But it's there:  
To make her friends,   
The world,   
And society   
A better place.  
  
And I have been committed to immortalize  
Those qualities  
To a bigger audience.  
I have never forgotten that.  
That's why I always have my camera around.  
And that's why you can call me...  
  
Mr. Irrelevant.  
A spoiled iconoclast trying to survive  
In an middle-class,  
Work hard, play hard, party hard  
Society.  
  
*******  
End Phase 8  
Give me your thoughts on Jun. He's quite a naïve kid, but he'll get over it. Just like Nina with the computer and mini-treasure box. ^_^v 


	9. Phase 9: Imperfection

Today, it's back to "normal" again...here is Chapter 9. Once again, you should note that until there is a new Ultra Maniac section on FF.net, I will use the Marmalade Boy section as a temporary holding site.  
  
I've talked too much. Here's Chapter 9. No WAFFles or fruit baskets this chapter, it's all right now. Enjoy.  
  
**********  
Gimme Some Lovin'  
Phase 9:  
Imperfection  
  
---  
There's this sneaky boy-kitten  
That stops by class  
When you least expect it.   
He's weird.  
I can tell you that much.  
  
Anyway, Nina tells me  
That Kaji-kun isn't  
All he's cracked up to be.  
I don't believe her.  
But I wonder...  
  
And then, the boy-kitten comes  
Over, and hugs Nina.  
His name is Rio.  
He idolizes me too.  
Interesting...  
  
He's a pet. A pet  
That can turn from a cat to a boy  
In a quick instance.  
  
We take the little runt outside,  
While Kaji watches on  
In the distance.  
  
In a quick instance, he pops some candy in,  
And turns into the cutest little kitten  
You could ever imagine.  
Wow. I'm besides myself.  
  
Rio's one with the world.  
He can speak any language,  
Any day,  
Any time.  
That is Rio.  
  
And Nina to himself,  
Should I? Shouldn't I?  
What are the consequences  
For something as harsh  
As this?  
  
She spills it.  
The cat goes out of the bag.  
And I still don't believe it.  
  
Later that day, Rio goes out  
And checks out the campus.  
He's all over the place.  
He ends up grabbing  
Kaji-kun's bag.  
Surprise, surprise.  
  
Nina is a basket case.  
Now how did that happen?  
Simple. It just did.  
  
She tried to be a few steps  
Ahead of Kaji-kun,  
But to no avail.  
  
Nina is thinking, "Oh, he's impossible."  
And Kaji explains his case.  
  
When he was younger, he wasn't a very good student.  
And then, like a flash of greased white lightning,  
He became a star on this campus.  
He did so well, he was give the image of coolness.  
  
And so, fame can be a benefit, and a demon.  
Nina knows he's a two-faced person,  
But Kaji is oblivious to something like that.  
  
Of course, there is one girl Kaji likes.  
One that rings a bell every time he thinks of her.  
Her name is...he can't say it.  
  
Tsujiai hangs out with Kaji because of the term  
"Coolness."  
Nothing can be farther from the truth.  
  
And after that discussion...  
Her face turns bright red...  
Could it be that...?  
  
********  
End Phase 9.  
  
Feedback...It's all in your head. 


	10. Phase 10: New Kid In Town

"When tomorrow comes, and we both regret the things we said today."  
-Chicago, If You Leave Me Now  
Here's the next chalupa-er, I meant, chapter! Enjoy!  
**********  
Gimme Some Lovin'  
Phase 10:  
New Kid In Town  
There's talk at the school; it sounds so familiar.  
You get bad vibrations when that guy is watching you.  
All of his old friends, they seem to know him and you.  
But as far as I know, I treat him like he's someone new.  
Yuta-come-lately,  
The New Kid In Town.  
Nina, you seem to know him,  
But he lets you down?  
That look in his eyes, the doldrums begin to play.  
Ultra Maniacs, here we go again.  
But class after class, you're looking the other way.  
It's those broken hearts that never bend.  
Yuta-come-lately,  
The New Kid In Town.  
Will he still love you,  
When you're not around?  
(I guess not.)  
There's so many things  
You should have told him.  
But night after night,  
You're willing to hate him, belate him.  
Poke and deflate him.  
There's talk at the school, it's there to remind you  
That is doesn't really matter which side you're on.  
He's walking away, and they're talking behind him.  
Nina, they will never forget him  
Till somebody new comes along.  
Nina, where've you been lately?  
There's that New Kid In Town.  
Everybody loves him, don't they.  
Now he's holding her,  
And you're still around.  
Everybody's looking like the New Kid In Town,  
Everybody's talking like the New Kid In Town.  
You don't want to hear it, I don't want to hear it.  
Oh no.  
********  
End Phase 10.  
.Reviews? 


	11. Phase 11: Polaroid Womanizer

"Shake it, Shake it, Shake it, Shake it, Shake it like a Polaroid picture."  
-Outkast, Hey Ya!  
-------  
A little interesting note: The anime seems to be a bit more lighter, while  
the manga seems to divert from the magic a bit, and is more like a teen  
romance serial. For that reason, I think the manga seems to be a bit more,  
in informal terms."Yeah." Henceforth, I'm gonna focus on the manga, though  
I may add some anime sides in the future.  
I'm done yabbing away. Here's the next chappy. Enjoy.  
**********  
Gimme Some Lovin'  
Phase 11:  
Polaroid Womanizer  
Oh buttercup, what's in a camera?  
I ask myself that same stupid question  
Every time.  
And stupid doesn't define it alone.  
It makes the question,  
Oh sugarplum, what's in a date?  
Look like a well-thought inquiry.  
Kirishima Yuta is what today's society  
Would define as a "womanizer."  
I define it as one who has fun with  
The female gender,  
While at the same time degrades  
It,  
But not on purpose.  
He loves to travel,  
Visit from temple to temple,  
One side of Tokyo to the other.  
Yuta wants to be one with the Japanese.  
And he tries.  
But how can such a "womanizer"  
Fit in a society, a culture, a nation that pleads for respect  
For the women of this chauvinistic world?  
(Actually, his name's Yuta Kirishia.  
It's a bit akin to Nina Sakurael.  
Well, sort of. I classify this analogy right here.)  
  
It's called "fitting in."  
He lives alone, like me.  
I'm sure that's where the similarities end.  
He looks down on Nina.  
He says that she can't do anything  
Without her computer.  
Womanizer: Justified.  
They say Yuta's a genius  
Out in the Magic Kingdom.  
(He proves his case easily.)  
With a simple wave of his finger,  
Or a wink of his eye,  
He makes flowers bloom like Leopold  
And balloons pop like bubblegum soda.  
A slap in his face  
To find his place.  
Utter disgrace.  
And I state my case.  
He begs to reparate,  
And I continue my date  
With the "Womanizer."  
There is a bureau,  
A consulate/embassy  
Of the Magic Kingdom  
In this city.  
If you built it, they will come,  
And come back.  
He comes back,  
And he hands me this camera.  
It is no ordinary camera,  
Not because of its look,  
But because  
The main feature of this  
Was that the picture  
Features that someone you love.  
I'm not kidding.  
Of course, it's versatile.  
For once, it's a keepsake,  
But an odd one.  
And because of that,  
I am stranded.  
Trading the truth  
For a broken promise  
Is something that I can't do.  
Stranded.  
I have to keep that promise.  
So I resolve it.  
A few shots,  
And I know the  
(Self-declared)  
Significant others  
Of some of my other friends.  
Or are they fans? I have no idea.  
Even the teacher, Mikami-sensei,  
Wants his mug  
Known to this camera.  
He likes the nurse, Tamura-sensei.  
Go figure.  
I even take Yuta's mug.  
A taste of his own medicine.  
He likes Nina.  
Hence his brownnosing  
To this school.  
Go figure revisited.  
You see, I may be cool-looking,  
But that doesn't mean  
That I'm not sneaky.  
I have no option, he admits.  
I can't confess to Nina, he says.  
Just like me to Kaji-kun.  
(I guess I found another similarity.  
That's only two.)  
He's troubled.  
No one lives a happy-go-lucky life.  
Nobody.  
Not even the best genius  
From the Magic Kingdom.  
Kaji has the day off.  
Too little, too late.  
I take a picture of Nina  
Sleeping in the library.  
And she likes.  
Kaji-kun!?  
I am a basket case.  
Again.  
********  
End Phase 14.  
"You better run for your life if you can, little girl,  
Hide your head in the sand, little girl,  
Catch you with another man,  
That's the end, little girl."  
-The Beatles, Run For Your Life 


	12. Phase 12: Lowlight

It's a funny notion, but every time I listen to the ED of Ultra Maniac, Hitotsu = Unmei Kyoudoutai, I seems to envision Aya and Nina sleeping on a pink satin bed, their hair strewn across the bed as if living a dream, almost scantily clad, but still suggesting more than just friendship between them. It is an innocent vision, as well as provocative. I wish it was that; I've yet to find out.  
  
"You to me, and me to you..." - can/goo  
  
Tapiko's a really hot singer and pianist. That song, Hitotsu, shows her innocence, turned to cute, yet arousing desire, a voice that seduces you, and makes you scream for more. Her voice in that song is like a musical orgasm. She's got the talent and skills to match her voice, and I love it.  
  
Anyway, I hope you like this next chapter. This is now taken from Nina's perspective. By the way, her smile at the need of her witch transformation in the anime just cries... "Hug me. Kiss me. I'm yours forever, darling." Enjoy.  
****************  
Gimme Some Lovin'  
Phase 12:  
Lowlight  
  
I saw Ayu-chan the other day.  
She was in deep thought  
Over something.  
I didn't know what.  
  
Now I can't read her mind.  
I can't read anyone's.  
But when you see someone  
Deep in thought and conscience,  
You wonder and weigh  
The possibilities  
Of such a reflection.  
  
I had a feeling  
Something was wrong.  
But I didn't know it for sure.  
Did I?  
  
A rumor spread across Shuei  
About Ayu-chan and Yuta  
Being together.  
The fragility of gossip  
Is delicate enough  
To be broken  
With a single, soft, silent  
Whisper.  
  
Ayu-chan decided to talk to Yuta,  
But she was stuck.  
She didn't want to know  
That I like Kaji-kun.  
How can two girls,  
Best friends times infinity,  
Fall in love with the same guy?  
  
It's called a triangle,  
One that Ayu decided to not let  
Out the bad like that darn cat.  
(Not Rio, of course...)  
  
It turns out, Yuta whispered  
That rumor into a firestorm.  
He decided to dump me.  
(Like I care. He sucks.)  
  
Kaji-kun comes calling,  
And a snowball turns to an avalanche.  
He leaves, and Ayu goes postal on Yuta.  
  
Kaji-kun comes over to me,  
Asserts his case  
About a girl giving him the strength  
To be his best.  
  
That was Ayu-chan.  
  
Relief comes like a tsunami of pink blush.  
It cleanses, satisfied, and beatifies.  
I couldn't be more relieved.  
  
The bond stayed firm  
Like a solid foundation.  
They have feelings for each other,  
But they just can face rejection  
When they aren't accepted.  
  
It is intimidation  
That strikes you through like a bullet  
And leaves you mentally  
Battered and bruised, discontent and discerned.  
  
I give him the challenge, and he accepts it.  
Rio likes what he sees.  
  
I tell Ayu-chan a curious question,  
A question that implores  
The striving of perfection  
In a person:  
Its shortcoming, its failures, its demise.  
Everyone wears a Machiavellian mask.  
(So my teacher says.)  
Nobody's perfect, nothing's sacred.  
I just wanted to know her premonitions  
On such a delicate question.  
  
And she says to me,  
Anyone who has good intentions,  
A pure conscience and commitment  
That has grown on you  
Since the day you were born  
Is perfect and sacred  
In its own right.  
  
Maybe there is hope.  
Or so I thought.  
  
Later, Kaji-kun goes to Ayu-chan,  
And asks her to go out with him.  
To my surprise,   
She rejected, revoked, relinquished  
Her boyfriend to oblivion.  
  
Ayu-chan thought I hurt her feelings.  
I was a fool to fall in love with Kaji-kun.  
  
Tears stream down my face  
On such a heartfelt rejection.  
  
It's all my fault.  
****************  
End Phase 12.  
  
"Colour my world with hopes of loving you..." -Chicago. 


	13. Phase 13: Love's A Floating Bubble

"Time and time again, I see your face, smiling inside..." - Chicago, Make Me Smile  
  
This has to be a pretty hefty chapter this time around. So much going on, and I like it. Enjoy. Btw, check out my website at: http://www.csulb.edu/~jsalaza5/.  
  
*****************  
  
Gimme Some Lovin  
Phase 13:  
Love's A Floating Bubble  
  
I could only ponder the possibilities.  
If only there were any.  
How can such a valiant attempt  
Turn into fruitless nothing?  
  
I am left to wonder.  
In grief, in grief, in grief.  
In grief.  
  
I decide, no, there's something,  
Pray be it, a dilemma concerning  
Ayu-chan! I mean to find out.  
I really do.  
  
I see Ayu-chan.  
Drunken, drained, dreamless  
As if she had lost all her years  
Of innocence  
In one fateful hour.  
  
I explained the situation  
In panicky distress.  
And she responded  
That I like Kaji-kun.  
I don't get it.  
  
Oh, but  
The camera pointed it out.  
A kink in the wench.  
I am embraced in embarrassment.  
  
I have a distressful  
Lack of satisfaction.  
Ayu-chan could have pulled it through,  
But to not do it for my sake  
Is the last thing a friend should do.  
  
A fit of contagiousness  
Was the best excuse I could think of  
For her denial.  
  
Kaji-kun is not important,  
Because it's Ayu-chan  
That's more important.  
I would put her on a higher pedestal.  
I'm more than friends with her.  
If only she'd understand that.  
  
If at first you don't succeed  
(Or if you choose not to),  
Try and try again.  
  
------  
Thank you, Nina.  
I can only think  
Of your undying encouragement.  
I can only think.  
  
So I walk over to Kaji,  
And I try to confess it to him.  
I couldn't find the words.  
  
He hugs me,  
And I only melt into a pile  
Of happy goo.  
  
Such is happiness  
I yearn for.  
And it feels so good.  
  
I feel like me and Kaji-kun  
Are one.  
Making out  
At a love hotel  
(Or any hotel for that matter)  
Is so damn tempting.  
But not yet. Not yet.  
------  
  
Bubbles.  
I blow bubbles  
Under a blue heaven.  
Bubbles that heal.  
Bubbles that feel.  
Bubbles that embrace  
A smiling, shining face.  
Bubbles that encourage.  
Bubbles that enlighten  
And never frighten,  
Never dying with age.  
Bubbles that confess  
Words of happiness  
Bubbles that release  
And ease your mind.  
Bubbles that are liberation  
Spreading across the entire nation  
From station to station, in all creation.  
Bubbles that open your eyes  
And take you on a high.  
Bubbles that take you  
To that house up in the sky.  
Bubbles that speak of  
That word the angels call "Love,"  
Made by the man up above.  
I blow bubbles,  
And I enjoy it.  
Bubbles that colour my world  
With hopes of loving you.  
So true and blue.  
Just like heaven.  
  
And yet, Tsujiai  
Ponders these bubbles.  
Does he consider contaminating  
Such an ethereal release?  
  
Tears of joy.  
I am free  
Amongst these bubbles.  
Even Tsujiai knows   
What I mean.  
  
--------  
There is talk all over the school  
About our relationship.  
It spreads like a virus  
Like wildfire  
Like an epidemic  
Of gossiping rumor.  
  
Akiho tells Kaji-kun,  
Hey honeybuns!  
I've still got some good lovin'  
For you.  
If you want it,  
Come and get it.  
I'm open 24/7/365-sex  
Days a year.  
  
Heh.  
24/7/365-sex my ass.  
  
Might as well  
Just shut down and close shop  
24/7/365-sex days a year,  
My friend, Akiho-san.  
Complying, she agrees.  
  
Know your place. He's mine.  
--------  
Yes, Yuta agrees with me.  
It's spreading like wildfire.  
A viral epidemic  
Of gossiping rumor.  
Try and try again, he says.  
  
Yes, this feels just like heaven,  
Because it is.  
Sitting on top of the world  
(At least this world)  
Is something me and Yuta  
Loved to do,  
Even when we were kids.  
And we still love it.  
Kissing heaven,  
The fields of the sun,  
Eternity passing slowly  
Like eternity should...  
"It feels wonderful"  
Is a mundane understatement,  
Isn't it?  
  
I fall asleep  
Under the wings,  
The guiding arms  
Of heaven.  
Sheer innocence.  
Like a sighing angel.  
  
Funny,  
I think Yuta still cares for me.  
He still does.  
  
Me and Yuta.  
Two young angelic nymphs  
Wavering, releasing, sleeping  
Under the sunny skies  
Of God's blue heaven.  
Life is wonderful.  
  
Or is it...?  
  
-----------  
And Tsujiai speaks his peace  
About the relationship between  
Him and Tateishi.  
I don't but it, but then again, I do.  
He says to me,  
Don't beat around the bush  
About your yearning.  
You'll regret it.  
  
Then he proclaims  
The bubbles that were blown around  
The classroom, and the tears...  
And his hots for her.  
I couldn't stand it.  
Really. I couldn't. 


End file.
